Ever After
by Secrete Flower
Summary: A story of Lily and James' last two years. Its filled with pranks, laughs and..Love? Please read and Review! JPLE SBOC RLOC


Ever After 

**Disclaimer- There was this one time when I had a dream and I was like J.K. and I owned everything in this story: The plot, the characters and all the details. But, then, I woke up to face a reality where I didn't own any of it. I own nearly nothing in this story. NOTHING. It makes me so sad to say this but the only thing I own is the sad excuse for a plot and the oc's personalities. NOTHING ELSE. Isn't that sad? Poor Hannah. **

**This story has been changed! The chapters have been REWRITTEN. Even if you have already read this chapter READ IT AGAIN. It is much better! Thank you! **

**-Flower- **

Chapter 1

"Lily! Its so great to see you!" Lily Evans had turned around and waved good-bye to her parents and someone behind her had jumped onto her back. "Ow! Ow! OW! Get off my back, who ever on earth you ar- Sirius!"

She turned to see Sirius jumping neatly in a crouch off her back. She turned her eyes on him and glared. Sirius cowered and gave her puppy dog eyes. " I'm sorry Lilly Billy. Don't hurt me!" He got down on both knees and begged like there was no tomorrow. "Don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me!"

"What a wimp." Lily muttered to herself before smiling slightly deciding to have some fun before helping Sirius up.

"Alright then, Sirius, just don't let it happen again. EVER." She spat out the last word venomously and smirked seeing him cower. "Oh get up you wimp. I'm just kidding" She held out her hand and Sirius grabbed it smiling happily. "Does this mean you won't hurt me?" He asked attempting to sound mature and grown up but failing miserably.

"Oh, I don't know…I'll have to think about that…" She smiled taking joy from his horrified look.

Lily Evans at five foot four was easily dwarfed by a 6' 2" Sirius Black. Despite this, she always managed to look menacing when she needed it. Her flaming red hair ended just below her shoulders and her emerald green eyes were always sparkling, weather in malice or mischief, it was sometimes hard to tell. Yes, Lily was one of the elite, the Crystals a group of the biggest mischief-makers in the school, alongside the Marauders of course. She smiled knowing just how silly it must look seeing this giant, nearly grown boy cowering before her.

Sirius, crouched down on his knees, the wind slightly ruffling his ebony hair. His liquid brown eyes were following someone coming toward them through the crowd. He winked as another boy snuck up behind Lily, and prepared to embrace her.

A pair of arms enveloped her waist as some ones head leaned on her shoulder.

"Hello Lily." James voice suggested that he was smiling lightly. 'He rocked her back and forth and Lily, being Lily simply smiled back with a grateful, "Hullo James. How was your summer?"

James was tall around 6 ft or so, with midnight black hair and hazel eyes that were always shining in anticipation of all that was to come. He was a person who took all that happened in life into stride, battling through storms to get to his prize. He as, well, as Sirius was a marauder, and was always pranking someone.

James looked down from over her head to answer her question

"Oh, quite good, thank you. I certainly enjoyed being woken up by a overly hyper 16 year old at 4:30 in the morning telling me to try this new sugar he had found." James' eyes twinkled as Lily eyed Sirius warily knowing the dangers of Sirius when he was hyper.

"So did Sirius come over or something?" She asked still eying him looking slightly scared of James' answer.

"Come over?" James laughed, "Are you kidding? Sirius practically lives there." Sirius nodded silly smile on his face.

"Oh. Remind me never to come over I see enough of Sirius at school." Lily muttered then laughed along with James as Sirius shouted "HEY!" indignantly.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" He pouted giving Lily the puppy dog eyes that always seemed to come so naturally to him. She grinned as James replied in her place.

"Well Sirius, a lot of people would choose to sleep in at 4:30 in the morning as compared to finding out about a new sugar brand that early in the day."

"But, Lilly Billy, Jamesie! They were SOOO good! I wish you could have tried them! They left a strange aftertaste but…" He trailed off as he searched for word to describe the taste of the "Sugar".

"Lils, it wasn't even sugar. It was my mums BATH SALTS that Sirius consumed by the pounds." James eyes sparked behind his glasses as Sirius stood there stupidly while the new information sunk in.

"B-bath salts? Sirius gagged. "Oh EWWW! Are you kidding? That's sick James! Why does your mum keep BATH SALTS in a container marked Sugar? She should know better!" The very common wide eyed scared look on Sirius' face was present.

"It was probably marked 'sugar' because that's the scent of the salts." Lily supplied in James place. James nodded, not taking his eyes off Sirius' face. He glared at her "Was I talking to you Lilly Billy? Was I? Was I? No." He grinned as Lily grimaced at his nickname for her.

"Sirius shu- Alli! Over here!" A pretty blond turned her sea blue eyes following the sound of her name. She saw Lily waving her over and smiled as she ran towards the group.

Alli was another member of the Crystals, and was so much like Sirius it was scary. Her blond hair waved in the wind. She was hyper all the time and often consumed as much, if not more sugar than he.

"LILY!" Alli cried jumping on top of Lily knocking her over.

"Gosh Alli, That's the second time that's happened to me today. I have a migraine and I am seriously starting to P.M.S. Don't mess with me." Her gaze could have frozen hell by itself and Alli trembled slightly and whispered loudly to James and Sirius "Don't mess with her" just as Remus Lupin came by.

Remus Lupin, a tired 17 year old, had sandy blond hair that was always falling in his eyes. Quiet, he was the most mysterious of the marauders, in other words, the one with most sense and least girlfriends. He ove books more than anything on the planet aside from his friends…well… ok aside from James. He still wasn't sure what he loved Sirius for, but books still came higher on his list. Mainly because the only times Remus ever got into trouble were because of him.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius being his usual overly hyper self took no notice in the drawn out tiredness in Remus' face. "Hey buddy! How are you doing…oh.. I'm sorry I forgot it was that time of month…"

"Padfoot!" Both Remus and James hissed at the same time before glancing over at the girls to see if they had noticed anything but as their other friend had arrived they appeared to have not heard what Sirius said. "Thank Merlin!" James placed his hand in front of his face as if he were praying.

" James, What the heck are you doing that for, you look like some sort of deranged monk…" Arielle Smithers more commonly referred to as Arri chucked, As James stuck his tongue out at her.

Arri was simply gorgeous; there was just no other word to describe her. Her pale blue eyes were always searching for reason and answers and she was easily the one who was the brain behind the Crystal's ingenious. She had curly Raven black hair which was always left to fly free. At 5' 8", she was the tallest of the Crystals. Studious and quiet, she had always had a slight crush on Remus, but was afraid that he was going to reject her.

"Oh guys!" Arri cried. "If we're going to catch that train we better go now!" The six some turned towards the scarlet train only to find that it was starting to leave.

"Ah shit…" Sirius ran towards the steaming engines and hopped aboard the others following his lead.

"You know? We're really lucky to have gotten an empty compartment so quickly." Arielle smiled as Remus muttered, "I know. It's pretty much impossible to get empty compartments. Must not be as many first years this year…." He trailed off zoning out slightly, staring out the window.

The seven 6th years had just gotten settled and started chatting when the witch with the food cart came by. "Anything off the cart, Dearies?" She asked with a kind smile knowing that they would want, EVERYTHING like they always did. All three boys jumped up and ran out of the compartment.

Out in the hallway, Sirius was grabbing everything in sight, including the Pumpkin Pasty that the witch was holding. He bit into it as She murmured, "I wouldn't eat that if I were yo-"

"Ewww!" Sirius yelled. "Wax food!" He handed it back to her now with slight teeth marks visible in it. She smiled sympathetically, while muttering "I knew you would do that. Don't worry, it won't hurt for long." Sirius looked reproachful and rubbed his tongue. "Ouch." he muttered, still massaging his tongue. Grabbing everything he could carry he flounced back into the compartment, his eyes trained on the witch who was looking slightly sympathetic.

Remus rolled his eyes. "We'll just take it all, miss." He said politely as Sirius came back out to get more.. She smiled at him. She always made her last stop here for this very reason. They always got everything.

"Good thing you guys are my last stop then aye?" James nodded "Yea, knowing Padfoot, he's probably already eaten half of it." He handed her a bag full of money.

I hope this will cover it all." The witch laughed and nodded "I take it you planned on something such as this happening?" He nodded at the witch who nodded back at him.

"Good day to you" He said and the witch nodded back and went down the corridor rolling her empty cart and whistling lightly to herself.

James shook his head softly. "Nice lady" He murmured to himself before walking into the compartment to join his friends.

As Sirius ran back out of the compartment to get more sweets,

"So… Lily? Who do you fancy?" Arielle's eyes sparkled as Lily shook her head and muttered "No one. I try not to fall for anyone. You know that."

Alli shook her head "I think you and James would make a really good couple, Lily"

Lily looked at her best friend shock written all over in her face. "Yea right. Arri, Alli, you guys know that James and I are to good friends to be a couple. It'd be really awkward for us, especially if we broke up. I don't want to risk my friendship. With any of the guys."

Arielle smiled, and then shook her head almost sadly knowing that this was true. "Still, you have to admit, He, Remus and Sirius have defiantly gotten hot this summer."

"Arri, have you ever thought about giving Remus a try? I saw the way he looked at you earlier." Lily almost accused, eyes shining with mischief, knowing that she had indeed been checking him out.

"Well…. I-" Arielle started when the person in question walked into the room.

Lily turned around as Remus walked into the room with James and Sirius trailing behind them their hands full of candy and sweets.

She raised her eyebrows. "Hungry much?" She questioned with a slight smirk on her face. "Starving yea." James responded missing the sarcasm in her voice.

As he sat down in his spot next to Lily, Remus and Sirius sat down next to Arielle and Alli. Spreading the food out between them, Sirius grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs and slipped his arm around Alli.

"So...Alli baby, how about you and on the first Hogsmeade visit?" He asked with his mouth still full.

"Uggh Black." Alli made a disgusted face. Swallow before you talk and hands to yourself." She edged out of his embrace. "Ahhhh… Alli!" Sirius moaned. "Please go out with me. Just one date. PLEASE!"

"Lemme think about that…" Alli pretended to be thinking really hard "NO."

"Alli…."

"So Remus," Arielle grabbed a pumpkin pasty from the stack of snacks in the middle of the compartment. " How was your summer?"

He smiled gently as some of his golden blond hair flopped into his eyes. " It was pretty good. Sirius and I went over to James'." He paused. "Actually, I went over. Sirius pretty much already lives there. Mrs. Potter is like a second mum to him. Both of us really." His hazel eyes twinkled.

Arielle couldn't help but notice just how easy it was to talk to him. And when he laughed, his eyes looked so gorgeous. They matched his hair color perfectly.

What if what Lily said was true? Do I even have a chance with him? Arielle wondered. Any chance at all?

" Don't they look sweet together?" Lily asked James while gesturing towards Arielle and Remus. He nodded his head. "A match made in heaven," He agreed.

Lily smiled. "We were talking about them maybe getting together when you three walked in on us." James raised his eyebrows. "So that's why you all shut up. I thought it was because of all the food we were carrying." Lily laughed.

"Well, that helped too, I suppose." She turned her eyes back on Remus and Arri who were deep in conversation. "I wonder what they're talking about?" She mused aloud.

"Knowing Remus, probably books." James supplied. Lily laughed again.

Little did either of them know that they were actually talking about them.

"I'm telling you Remus, Lily and James would make an absolutely adorable couple. Don't you agree?" Arri turned her blue eyes onto Remus' handsome face. He watched their playful banter and laughter for a few seconds before heartily agreeing.

"You're right they would make a wonderful couple. We should, I don't know, set them up or something."

Arielle pretended to fall off her seat not really knowing the Remus who did indeed play pranks. "Where is the Remus Lupin I know?" She demanded playfully. "Knock, knock, Remus, are you in there? I know you're in there." She knocked on his head three times. "Come out to play, Remus." Doing a very good impression of Sirius, as she had seen him do more than once before.

He shoved her hand out of its way as it traveled toward her head for the fourth time and winked. "We'll play later." Arielle giggled. "But right now, we need to start planning a way to get Lily and James together.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and they got to work.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" James looked up from Lily's palm, of which he held in his lap. " I don't know, it almost looks as if they're plotting something… and speaking of plotting something…" James began, thinking back to the annal prank that was always held at the beginning or each year.

"The prank!" Lily cried. "Oh no! The crystals and Marauders start of school prank. I totally forgot!"

"Don't worry, we didn't though. It'll be perfect." James assured her. The prank was indeed perfect. He explained it to her.

Wow, that's going to be so good!" Bouncing up and down she stared at him.But do you think Dumbledore will mind" Her face broke out in a worried frown, a huge change from the malicious grin it had just been.

"He won't. Dumbledore's a funny guy. Chance's are, he'll think it's hilarious. Oh, and Lily?"

"Yes?"

James put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug as they turned toward the window where they could see the castle far off in the distance, maybe a half hour off. "Welcome home." She settled comfortably in his arms. "Finally."

Three seats down, Remus scanned over a completed planwith Arri looking over his shoulder.. " This'll probably work." He smiled and added quietly, "I hope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- So, did you like it? Please review! **

**Oh, and I need some ideas too. Can anyone help me think of a prank for them to play? I'm really stuck there. **

**And if anyone wants to be my Beta reader than let me know! **

**Ok… now press the pretty blue button…Lol Please review!**

-Secrete Flower -


End file.
